


Deaf love

by someblankgit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Mint Eye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someblankgit/pseuds/someblankgit
Summary: Seven gets a message from V asking him to check the CCTV out side Reki apartment.
seven has found something very interesting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I work with several people who are deaf but non of them have implants lol

**Beep**

Seven open the messenger app to see a privet chat room, V was to talk to him. He moved through the open tabs so he could see the only one relating to the messenger, he always kept them open just in case but there has been talk about deleting it and after Rika died he could not bring himself to change the chat room or delete Rika profile because the chat room feels like her moralise page.

 

**V – someone was at Rika apartment**

**707 – what!! That is imposable!!**

**V – can you look into it**

**V left the chatroom**

short and vague, just how V like it.

With some panic seven log onto the CCTV outside the apartment. He saw a cat walking by, black :(, he rewinds though it. something catches something interesting, a woman looking at her phone like she following instructions, she looked frighten. The mystery woman is petit, her hair was long, brown with long bangs. She looks up at the lock and she looks down at her phone this repeats several times. She turns around shocked and then the recording glitches out and then she’s gone but though the glitches he could see that someone with white hair injected her with something and carried her off.

He spots something on her, she moves some hair behind her ear. “is that an implant?” he looks closer, “is that a Cochlear implant?”. Good if she has an implant than she can be tracked.

Something off, someone told her to come to Rika’s apartment and then kidnaped her.

He then spends several hours combing though the footage, she looks frighten, is she being made to it but why is she taking instruction from her phone when her handler is in behind her. The longer he thought about it, the more question there was.

“fuck it” Seven starts up a chat room.

**New chat room – Rika’s apartment**

  **707 entered the chat room**  
**Jaehee entered the chat room**  
**707 – it is very important evenyone needs to be here!**  
**Jeahee – I presume it about Rika’s Apartment**  
**707 – Yeah, someone tried to brake into it and then they where kidnapped.**  
**Jeahee – Seven, this is not funny!!**  
**707 – I am not kidding.**

Seven the sends a photo the mystery woman looking frighten as she’s attacked. Her eyes where golden and bright, the photo captured her moment of fear in her eyes as the flight of fight responded kicked in

  **Jeahee – I’ll phone everyone up.**  
**Jeahee has left the chat room**  
**Seven grabbed another can of doctor pepper and sat down again, he thumbed with**  
**the tab as he saw people flood in.**  
**Zen has entered the chat room**  
**Zen – Hello, if this is a joke I will kill you**  
**Yoosung has entered the chat room**  
**Yoosung – I got a call from Jeahee.**  
**Jumin has entered the chat room**  
**Jumin – you need to tell is happening?**  
**707 – I got a call from v telling me that someone tried to get into Rika’s apartment.**  
**Seven sends a close up of the woman**  
**707 – I have named her 808**  
**707 – it looked like she was forced**  
**707 - she focused on her phone and when she did not enter the apartment she was drugged**

Seven sends several other photos cooperation what he was saying.

  **Jeahee – that sound odd, why did the kidnapper not do it hime self**  
**Jeahee – Did Reki know “808”?**  
**707 – I need your help**  
**707 – Yoosung? Do you recognise 808?**  
**Yoosung – I have never seen a person like that before.**  
**707 – she is mostly deaf, she has a cochlear implant.**

The chat room goes quiet

  **Jumin – there is only 3 employees at my company that is deaf**  
**Jumin – I will get Jeahee to send over their employee’s files.**  
**707 – that would be great ^-^**

**Jeahee left the chat room**

Seven closes the windows and goes on to RFA email box and he waits for the ting

_New email_

Seven flips though the email looking at all the files no of them vagally matches her. “I guess I have to track down her implant”

He first hacked into every data base that carried medical files and look for deaf people between the ages of 16 – 25 with a cochlear implant. There is over 100 in south Korea allow.

He remembers seeing her hands move weird, that must be sign language. Out of all the languages he could have taught, he never learnt BSL, he looked at clock it was only 7 pm “I’ve got plenty of time. He zoomed in closely at her hands and remember her hands movements.

Seven then spent the next 5 hours leaning and he was able to figure out what she said, she said something along the lines of “sorry, No.” “you u-n-k-n-o-w-e-n” “you want me why?” “don’t kill me” she signed as she spoked.

“how did I not spot this before” he when back into the records and added another search perimeter, female and deaf for ever five year. Instantly the numbers went down to 20, so all he had to do was look though theirs photos and quickly found her, “yass” he spun around on his chair. “hell Yeah” he called out.

He when back on to the chat

**New chat room – Found 808**

  **707 enter the chat room**  
**707 – I found her!!**  
**707 – her name is [M/C]!!!!**  
**707 – and look!!!**

Seven send the photo of her from her medical post thingy card

  **707 – and she talked to her kidnapper**  
**707 – she referred to him as unknow and begged for her life!!**  
**707 – we need to save her**


	2. Chapter 2

She rolled onto her side, “oh god, what happened?” she had no memory about how she got here.  She opened her eyes but all she could see is darkness in habit she stretched out to try and turn on a lamp that is normally located next to her bed.  She reaches out and feels both her hands going too.  Her hands have been tied.

“hold up!” that was not a dream, I got those weird messages and then I was kidnapped.

She bolted up right

**DINK**

“Fuck” she rubbed her head, she concludes she must be in a boot of a car.  Her senses have been dulled because she could not feel that much pain and any adrenalin she had left her ages ago.

As this situation, could not get any worst, she felt the car she is goes off road and it looks like it being control by a boy racer.

Her body begins to roll back and forth.

She thought about her options but all of them where dumb and her kidnaper has a gun.

 

* * *

 

 

Seven looked though all the information the records had on her implant.  It turns out it’s a new one, that use Bluetooth so the user knows when it needs recharged and to help with the maintenance of it.  So, he needed the Bluetooth code but it may be dead, with these new ones the charge should last for 3 days and she only been missing for… seven looks at his watch … a day and a half.

Seven then spent the next few hours leaning everything about her.  The funny thing is that she listed her home land line as her main phone number and in the forms, she did not list a mobile number.  He picked up his phone a coped the number into his phone and phoned her home phone.

He heard the dial tone. “this number is no longer in use.  Try calling the number again and make sure it is dialled correctly or alternatively use our website and we’ll help you find the person you are looking for”

Seven hanged up and decide to do what the woman said and check the website so he binged the website and followed the instructions.  It turns out that her phone was cancelled a few hours ago.

Her birth thingy does not list any parents so on one would be looking for her and everything has been disconnected.  This woman 808 is bring up more question.

“fuck it” he found out where she got the implant so he phoned up.

“hello, This is Blackwell hearing centre, how may I direct your call.”

Seven have not though this though properly, “um hello, My friend [M/C], she's lost her Bluetooth code and her implant has stopped working”

“alright, you’ll need maintenance, I redirect your call” a beep and then some happy music.

Seven taped his fingers in anxiety.

“hello, maintenance”

“um hello, I am calling on behave of my friend [M/C], she has lost her Bluetooth code and her implant is acting up” seven said

“yeah sure” he sounds uninterested, perfect! “I need your friend full name and Birthday”

“sure, sure.  Her name is [M/C] and she is born in…” seven looks at his computer “she born in 5 of December1997”

Seven can hear him typing “um perfect, can you tell her that if the problems continue then she need to see her hearing doctor”

“alright, I’ll tell her now” Seven put the phone on the table and he flapped his hands around.  “she understands, and she is sorry that she has forget her code”

“it is alright, the code is foxtrot 7” he says

“sorry but is that F7 for the word foxtrot” Seven asks.

“it is the word foxtrot.  Anything else I can help you with?” he ask.

“no thanks” seven then hanged up

Seven typed it in and he could see everything about her implant “yass!” he spun on his chair fit bumping the air .

The implant had 2 hours worth of charge left so seven had to be quick.

Seven set up a message to send to her implant, the message would read out every 20 mins for an hour “707 will save you, get a phone and call 707 I will find you”  it was long but it should work.

 

* * *

 

 

“it looks like you fail me” the woman stood in front of us, she wore blue robes.  Her eyes burnt though everything and everyone looked at her, like she was a god among men.

I begin to hear a buzzing sound, I franticly turn my head around looking for bee or something.  The Buzzing gets louder and the woman is not looking impressed. I can see “unknown” saying something but his hand blocks my view.

I fall to the ground, the pain from the pitch is painful.   I silent scream from the pain of this sound, I presume it must have been damage from the kidnapping.

Some one rests their hand on me and pulls me up. “707 will save you, get a phone and call 707” I hear that just has another bout of screech.  Unknowns pulls me up and says something but this 707 has interred the signal so I now can not hear anything else.

_I can not hear you, you broke my cochlear implant!_ It is hard to tell what I am saying.

Unknown specks again but is mouth movements are jittery and uneven.  But I think I said shop/stop?

Here when I can ask from my phone, ' _I need my phone, so I can what's wrong with it'_ and I point toward my ear piece.

I see him reaching for it but I block him, ' _no I need it to hear!!'_ I tell him.  Cochlear implants can be removed but if her removes it then that’s one of my leverage gone.

The woman in blue robes talked to me ' _can you read lips? '_  She asks and I nod, ' _that is all you need'_ and she smiles.  She talks once more but to unknown ' _take her down, she might be useful after all'._ she turns around, her robe follows behind.

Unknown pushed me back down the hall way


End file.
